Friends with the Darkness (Animated Party)
“Friends with the Darkness” 'is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. As part of the soundtrack of ''Animated Party, it’s sung by King Simba as he wrestles with the implications of being a close friend with someone like Queen Sombra. Lyrics '''Verse 1: She’s just one of those evil queens And I’m the Lion King In the grand scheme, I never thought That meant much of anything But now I’ve seen her for who she really is And I’ve witnessed what she can do Yet, down in my heart, I still feel for her An empathy I never knew Transition 1: Reality sometimes just holds me aloof But I never thought I’d have to admit this truth That… Chorus: In all my days, I’ve never dreamed That this would be my legacy Being on evil’s side, or so it seems Couldn’t possibly be my destiny To be the heroic type I’ve truly tried my hardest But I never thought that I Would be friends with the darkness (Darkness, no…) Hook: Never thought, never thought Is this my destiny? Never thought, never thought Friends with the darkness (No…) Never thought, never thought What is it I don’t see? Never thought, never thought Friends with the darkness Verse 2: Before, I used to be famous Someone even my enemies feared Now, “What happened to your principles?” Is all I hear (And it’s loud and clear…) Even my friends stand to accuse me As a matter of fact, they’re the first For the darkness they say is inside of me Is now taking a turn for the worst Transition 2: Maybe it’s just not apparent to me Because a pal was all I wanted to be But… Chorus: In all my days, I’ve never dreamed That this would be my legacy Being on evil’s side, or so it seems Couldn’t possibly be my destiny To be the heroic type I’ve truly tried my hardest But I never thought that I Would be friends with the darkness (Darkness, no…) Hook: Never thought, never thought Is this my destiny? Never thought, never thought Friends with the darkness (No…) Never thought, never thought What is it I don’t see? Never thought, never thought Friends with the darkness Bridge: I’ve been living like a castaway Afraid of my own choices And what the world would say I mean, is this friendship even okay? Being the darkness’s ally isn’t my forte But a voice keeps telling me I should stay Even if all turn against me I’ll still stand by her, come what may Because I’m not the kind to just walk away I’d take my best friend to the world any day (And yet…) Chorus 2x: In all my days, I’ve never dreamed That this would be my legacy Being on evil’s side, or so it seems Couldn’t possibly be my destiny To be the heroic type I’ve truly tried my hardest But I never thought that I Would be friends with the darkness (Darkness, no…) Hook: Never thought, never thought Is this my destiny? Never thought, never thought Friends with the darkness (No…) Never thought, never thought What is it I don’t see? Never thought, never thought Friends with the darkness (No…) 'Trivia' *This is the first official Phase Awesomeness song to be sung solo by any 547 P.A. member. (Originally, “547th” by Everest Solar, featuring Johnny Johnson, was going to be an exception, but it felt best that Everest’s broodings about being the least significant had their counterpart in Johnny’s similar ideologies about being “number one”.) *After “Airborne” (which Simba shared with Celestia), this is the second P.A. song in which Simba expresses both self-doubt and a desire to be there for a best friend of his. Overall, it is the fourth song to be based on friendship. This is also the second song to have an “honest moment” setup since “Let Me Be Honest”. However, it is the only P.A. song to date to focus on a tough decision. *Simba’s singular appearance in this song helps to add to the mental conflict he’s experiencing at the time. Despite the influences and opinions of others, including Queen Sombra herself, the choice to side with Sombra or abandon their friendship is ultimately Simba’s alone. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs